


Sugary Sweet Comfort

by Springoffanfiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, It's Kind of Sympathetic-, M/M, Making Out, Manipulative Deceit Sanders, Mutual Pining, Prinxiety - Freeform, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Touch-Starved, idk man-, logicality - Freeform, receit, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springoffanfiction/pseuds/Springoffanfiction
Summary: Virgil Sanders is sad. And slightly touch-starved. And very lonely. Oh yeah- and hopelessly smitten with his fellow side- Roman Sanders. But Princey is so out of his league it's almost laughable. And Princey definitely hates Virgil. It's pretty obvious.So between Virgil and Roman... tension.
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 27
Kudos: 313





	Sugary Sweet Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is sad boi hours. And Prinxiety is oblivious idiots hours. 
> 
> Basically me projecting on Virgil and giving him comfort and hugs and kisses bc he deserves it Virgil is my child- Don't hurt my child. And Roman also has a crush on him ;)

Virgil hummed along to the music blaring in the background as he touched up the black eyeshadow under his eyes, concealing the dark circles with even darker circles. He yawned and snapped the case closed, tossing it farther into his room. Staring at his reflection in the mirror, he frowned deeply. His purple-streaked hair hung in his face, shoulders hunched forward to make him feel smaller.

Curling his lip slightly in disgust, Virgil turned away from the image of himself and slunk deeper into his room, flopping on his bed and listening to the aggressive rock playing from the invisible speakers. Rolling over, he looked at the clock on his black nightstand and sighed again, feeling like he was either going to cry or just... sink into his bed. But he had to get up. So he did. 

He quietly padded down the stairs, spider-patterned socks making no noise. As usual, Logan was already downstairs. The logical side was sipping coffee, diligently taking notes and scribbling things down furiously. Presumably notes for a new video. 

Virgil didn't even try to say hi, just pouring himself a mug of coffee and chugging it- bitter and black, no sugar or cream added. He winced and tried not to retch at the awful taste, but poured another cup anyway. He was about to freaking fall asleep already, not even a quarter of the day. He needed his caffeine. 

"Hey kiddos!" an excited, bubbly voice exclaimed as Patton bounded down the staircase, wearing his onesie and a huge grin. 

Logan glanced up, a barely-noticeable blush tinting his cheeks. "Hello Patton," he greeted in return, voice as steady as usual.

Suppressing a smirk, Virgil said "Sup dad," to Patton. 

The moral side made breakfast, Virgil slurped his coffee while sitting on a table, and Logan continued to take notes for the next thirty minutes. Just as Patton exclaimed that breakfast was ready, Roman came rushing down the stairs. 

Virgil tried his best not to choke on his coffee but slightly failed.

How did Princey look impeccable and handsome all the time!? His hair was perfectly swept over his face, a dashing grin matching his twinkling eyes. The anxious side became hyper-aware of his own appearance: messy, uncombed hair, sleepless eyes, crumpled My Chemical Romance shirt, lopsided hoodie, and baggy black pajama pants. He tucked his feet farther under the rest of his body, hunching his shoulders even farther. 

"Hello there Padre! What's for dinner today?" Roman asked grandly, sweeping up to peek at the food Patton was dishing out onto the different plates.

They all sat down to eat breakfast (eggs, toast with jam, and biscuits), Roman and Patton animatedly carrying a conversation with Logan adding input at times when one of them would say something factually incorrect. Virgil just shoveled some of the eggs into his mouth before pushing the plate away, feeling nauseous. 

When all the sides had finished, Patton took the leftovers to the Dark Sides, and then to Picani and Remy.

Virgil just shoved his dish in the dishwasher and quickly left to go to his room. Curling up on his bed, half-pulling his weighted blanket onto himself, he started to shake. Why the fuck was he like this all the time? Why was he such a mess? And why did he have to have a crush on _Roman_ of all the sides? He didn't have a chance with anybody, but the creative side clearly hated him. There was no fucking point why was he alive why was he such a mess why why why _why_?

He began to cry, muffling a scream into his pillow as he cried all of his black eyeshadow off, in the smallest ball he could possibly make himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite himself, Roman was worried about the emo. He seemed off during breakfast, and even before that. And he had rushed out so quickly, heading to his room. After going to his own room to ponder it over, the creative side decided to go check on Virgil.

He stood outside of the black and purple door, nervously taking a few breaths and fixing on his usual princely smile on his face- and just _maybe_ adding a bit of a flirtatious smirk to it. Not too much. It wasn't like Virgil was ever going to like Roman back or anything, the two sides were polar opposites. And Roman, he was just the silly, flamboyant side. 

Before he could lose his nerve, he knocked on the door. He heard a small squeak and a thumping noise, like someone falling off of a bed. "Who is it?" a shaky voice called out. 

"It's me, Roman," the creative side said, frowning slightly.

A long silence. "Go away."

Recoiling back as if Virgil had actually slapped him across the face, Roman flinched. "Okay, okay. I was just checking in to see if you're okay. No need to get snappy," he responded, trying to keep his voice neutral and uncaring. Despite his efforts hurt seeped through, soaking into his words and coating them in self-depreciation. Right as he turned to leave, he heard a muffled sob. 

He froze and turned slowly back to the door. More followed that crying and sniffling that sounded like they were trying to be suppressed with a pillow. "I'm coming in Virge!" Roman declared, throwing open the door. 

The anxious side scrambled back, almost hitting his head on the wall. His black eyeshadow was smeared everywhere, his nails were bitten and bleeding, and it looked like he'd been crying for multiple hours at least. Princey closed the door behind him and rushed forward to Virgil, who flinched away again, crying silently and biting his dry lip. 

"Oh my dark prince, what's wrong?" Roman asked, reaching out to hug the crying side. 

At first, he was greeted with tension, Virgil trying to pull away. But after a few seconds, the emo collapsed completely onto him. He grabbed the back of Roman's white shirt as hard as he could, sobbing onto the fanciful side's shoulder, probably smudging more black eyeshadow everywhere. Roman slowly rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair and making small noises of comfort, pressing a kiss to the other side's head. 

After a minute or so, Virgil drew back, sniffling and wiping his face, avoiding eye contact. 

Roman didn't move back, instead grabbing and holding his hands. "Hey, hey. What's wrong, starshine? You're okay. Deep breaths."

Virgil took a shuddering breath before answering. "I'm so sorry you shouldn't have to deal with my shit and my moods and me I'm such a fucking mess I'm sorry you don't have to do thi-"

"Hey!" the creative side cut him off sternly. "Don't talk like that. I love you so much and you need to know that. I could never get sick of your moods or you. You're not a mess. and even if you are, I don't care. You're amazing and help Thomas so so much. Without you, Thomas wouldn't be safe or cautious, or prepared before a big show or performance, or get a video done. You're so important, Virgil." He cupped the other side's cheeks, staring into his violet eyes. 

The anxious side gaped back, tears still silently sliding down his face, a blush staining his cheeks. "You... mean it? You don't hate me?" he whispered tentatively. 

In response, Roman leaned forward and pressed his lips against Virgil's. For a few seconds he pressed forward, Virgil as stiff as a board, eyes flared wide open. Realizing this, Roman practically lept back, looking horrified. "Omigod I'm so sorry Virgil! It was just an impulse because I maybe have a crush on you and you were sad and-"

This time Virgil cut him off, surging forward to capture Roman's lips with his own. The sides melted together, Roman taking the lead as he placed his hands against Virgil's waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. The other side looped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Eventually, they pulled away, both gasping and flushed. Within a few seconds, they were kissing again. 

Roman opened his mouth slightly to run his tongue across the seam of Virgil's lips, the dark side opening his mouth in surprise. Licking his way into the other's mouth, he drug a low moan out of the other side. With a small smirk, Virgil surged forward, taking control of the kiss. He lightly bit down on Roman's bottom lip, eliciting a whine and a moan from the creative side. Virgil kissed along his jaw to his ear, whispering "I love you" into it before tugging on the earlobe lightly with his teeth, causing another moan as Roman bucked his hips up slightly. 

Before it escalated any further, Virgil drew back. "So are we... a couple?" he asked tentatively, still half-straddling Roman's waist.

"Virgil Sanders, will you be my boyfriend?" Roman asked grandly, grinning from ear to ear. 

"You dork," the boy in question answered, leaning down to peck his boyfriend's lips softly. "And of course." The rest of the day they just... talked. And cuddled. And Virgil may have been a bit touch starved, so he may have enjoyed it a lot more than reasonable. And they'd both been pining for...

For a very long time, let's just say. 

  
"I love you," Roman whispered as Virgil drifted to sleep in his arms, cat-like and soft. "Forever."

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and soft and such. Yes i project an unhealthy amount. yes i want cuddles. no i wont get any. 
> 
> and btw if you know me irl pls pls pls pls pls PLS DONT FRICCING JUDGE ME OKAY. IT JUST IS.


End file.
